


In Sickness and in Health

by graspingforwords



Category: Druck | SKAM (Germany)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-25
Updated: 2019-08-25
Packaged: 2020-09-26 02:37:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,777
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20382295
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/graspingforwords/pseuds/graspingforwords
Summary: Matteo gets sick, David helps him out.





	In Sickness and in Health

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everyone! I don’t have much to say about this one! It’s pretty self explanatory! Hope you all enjoy :)

Matteo has felt off for the past couple days. It’s hard to wake up and get out of bed every morning. He can’t seem to get comfortable enough to fall asleep so he just lets the exhaustion take him away. He can’t think straight, he’s not very hungry, he’s quiet. Everyone has seen these signs before. They know what’s happening.

Despite Matteo taking proper steps to control his depression, there are still times where he slips, and when he does, everyone understands it. So when the crew notices these signs, they know that Matteo isn’t going to be himself for a couple days. It took them all a couple episodes to understand it, David having to explain that he just needs a day to slip, and than he can pull himself back up. It’s not an ideal situation, but it happens, and they get through it.

David notices the signs first. Sees how tired Matteo is, how quiet he is, and how unmotivated he is to eat, or be productive. He get its, so he doesn’t push. They saw each other the other night, and when David said goodnight, he knew he wouldn’t go see Matteo until he knew would be a good time. He likes to give Matteo the space to fall. At first he thought it was a bad idea, but Matteo explained that he needed that day to be alone. He needed that time to be unashamed of how low he can be, and David understands that, so he lets him have his day.

The crew had decided a couple days ago to all hang out one night, unfortunately, Matteo wouldn’t be joining them. It sucked, and they wish he could be there, especially David, but they knew next week was another week, and they could do it all over again.

David wasn’t engaging too much. His mind was on Matteo, and how all he wanted to do was be with him. That’s all David ever wanted to do when Matteo got low, but he made a promise to enjoy his night, and after he would go over to see how he was doing. Hans texted him every once in awhile to let him know how Matteo was doing, it wasn’t ideal, but it was better than nothing.

The boys had been in the middle of a conversation about god knows what, David mainly sipping on his drink and ignoring them. It wasn’t that he wasn’t interested, but he was not entirely there either. His mind on other things.

“Dude, you’ll see him in a couple hours.” Jonas nudged him a little as Carlos and Abdi started talking about sex.

“I know, I just hate that I can’t help him through the hardest part.” David expressed.

“I think it’s still a little surprising to him that he has someone willing to go through the hard parts with.” Jonas admitted. “He’s been on his own for a long time, and not by choice. It’s not easy to forget that feeling, or that instinct to be alone.”

“I know, trust me, I know.” David said. “I just hate knowing that he’s locked in his room, probably thinking about the worst of the worst, and I’m not there to remind him that he’s loved, and that everything will be alright.” He admitted.

“You will be. In a few hours.” Jonas smiled, and David nodded. He knew Jonas was right. He would be there, that was always a promise.

~/~/~/~

True to his word, David had stuck around for a few hours. This time actively participating in the conversation, laughing, and enjoying his time. David knew Matteo would be okay when he saw him tonight. He might not look it, but he always knew there was a light at the end of his dark tunnel, and that was a comforting thought.  
They were almost ready to leave, the boys all working on their last drink, enjoying the slightly cold breezes that had now surrounded them. David was so caught up in the conversation, that he almost missed the buzzing in his pocket. When he took out his phone, he saw that Hans had texted him.

From Hans:  
Hey, I know you asked me to keep an eye on Matteo, but I think you got the wrong idea.

To Hans:  
What do you mean?

From Hans:  
I don’t think Matteo is in the middle of an episode. I think he’s sick.

To Hans:  
Are you sure?

From Hans:  
You better get here as soon as you can.

At the last text, David had put down his drink, told the boys he needed to go and left without hearing their responses. Thankfully they were relatively close to Matteo’s apartment, so walking, or running in David’s case, wasn’t that big of a deal. He was just thankful he didn’t have too much to drink, otherwise he would be puking.  
When he got to Matteo’s flat, he was buzzed up immediately. Hans opened the door for him, and he wore a sad smile on his face.

“Why do you think he’s sick?” David asked as he stripped off his jacket.

“I went in the check if he wanted anything to eat or drink, and he was sweating, but he was also pulling the blanket around him like he was freezing cold. I forced a thermometer into his mouth.” Hans explained.

“And what was it?” David asked curiously.

“It was at 102 F.” (38.8 C) Hans said David’s eyes went wide.

“Shit.” David muttered. “Is he still sleeping?”

“Yea. He hasn’t moved all day. I wasn’t going to bother him, but he hasn’t eaten in 24 hours, and even when he’s in an episode, that’s very unusual.” Hans explains. “I tried to have him take medicine to reduce the fever, but I can’t get much out of him.”

“I’ll try.” David said and Hans nodded. “Thank you.” Hans smiled before disappearing into the kitchen. 

David made it to Matteo’s room, and when he open it he could see Matteo wrapped in a blanket on his bed shivering. When he got closer, he could see how badly Matteo was sweating.

“Matteo?” David whispered as he got closer to his bed. “Matteo, it’s me David, are you awake?” He asked, but Matteo made no move to answer. David walked over to the other side of the bed and leaned down. He put his hand on his forehead, and felt the burning fever. He leaned there for a few moments rubbing his hand up and down Matteo’s arm trying to find the best solution. When he saw Matteo’s eyes flutter open, he saw how glassy they were. “Hey.” David whispered.

“Hi.” Matteo got out, but it was strained.

“Hans told me that you’re sick.” David said, and Matteo shrugged. “How are you feeling?”

“Cold.” He muttered. “But so fucking hot.”

“Do you think you could take come medicine? See if it reduces your fever?” David offered. It took a few moments, but eventually Matteo nodded, and tried to sit up. David could tell he was using all his strength, so he helped prop him up. “I want you to take 4 of these okay? And we’ll see how much your fever has gone down tomorrow morning.” David said and all Matteo could do was nod. He took the medicine, as fast as he could, which wasn’t terribly fast, but it wore him out. David helped lay him back down before he was dozing again. “I’ll be here if you need anything.” David whispered, but he knew Matteo was already asleep.

After a few moments, he decided to go back out and talk to Hans. He didn’t really know how to deal with a sick Matteo. He’s never had to do it before. The worst he came was when Matteo got a cold, but it wasn’t nearly as bad as what he just saw in there.

“So, I got him to take medicine.” David told Hans as he took a seat at the kitchen table.

“That’s good.” Hans said.

“Has he ever been this sick before?” David asked, wondering if he knows a trick to helping Matteo out.

“Never like this.” Hans admitted. “He had the stomach bug shortly after he moved in here, but that was years ago, and even that didn’t make him look this bad.”

“He looks like he’s on his death bed.” David admitted, and Hans nodded.

“That’s why I texted you.” Hans said.

“I shouldn’t have given him the day.” David muttered. “I should have been here.”

“You didn’t know David.” Hans said honestly. “You thought he was slipping, and you know he needs the space when he does. If anything, you were doing everything right, the outcome just wasn’t what we all thought it was.”

“Do you mind if I stay until he looks better?” David asked, even though he stays there quite often, he still likes to ask.

“I think it would be best if you did.” Hans said. “I’m going out of town for a few days, and he’s going to be all alone.”

“Thanks.” David smiled. “I’ll see you tomorrow.”

“Goodnight David.” Hans said. David gave him one last smile before disappearing back into Matteo’s room. He was still curled up in the blanket, shivering. David knew it was going to be a long night, he just hopes tomorrow is a better day.

~/~/~/~

David doesn’t remember falling asleep, but when he wakes up he’s covered in sweat, and he knows its not his. He sits up in bed, and Matteo is absolutely drenched. David is hopeful for a moment thinking that maybe his fever broke in the middle of the night, but when he sticks the thermometer back in his mouth, his temperature has actually gone up.

David gets out of bed and leaned down to where Matteo is, and starts pealing the blanket back. His shirt, once a light grey was now dark, and it looks like he just got out of the shower, but David knows he hasn’t moved in probably days.

As carefully as he can, he started to peal the gross clothing off of Matteo. It’s harder than he expects considering Matteo is very much dead weight right now. After he gets him into a new shirt, and new shorts, he strips the sheets from under him. David knows they’ll probably dripping in sweat again today, but he doesn’t want Matteo sleeping in dirty sheets.

He gets everything into the washer, and goes back into Matteo’s room only to see him shivering in bed again, this time with not blanket. It hurt David to see him so incredibly fragile, and sick, and not being able to do anything. He grabbed the closet thing he had to a blanket, a towel, and draped it over Matteo. It didn’t stop the shaking entirely, but it helped a little. He went back into the kitchen where he found Hans.

“How is he doing?” He asked.

“Worse I think. Woke up dripping in sweat, so I’m washing his sheets, and his fever went up.” David explained.

“Look, I’m no doctor, but I think he needs one.” Hans admitted.

“There is no way I can get him to a doctor. I barely could change his clothes. He’s all dead weight right now.” David admitted.

“They do make house calls you know, and I think Matteo needs one. Sooner rather than later.” Hans said.

“Ugh. You’re right.” David admitted.

“Aren’t I always?” Hans smiled, and David laughed.

“I’ll call soon.” David said and Hans nodded. David put his head down on the table, and sighed. It would be good for Matteo to be seen by a doctor, and David wanted him to get better as soon as possible.

~/~/~/~

True to his word, David called the doctors that afternoon. After he explained some of the symptoms that Matteo was experiencing, the doctor made it abundantly clear that he would be over that afternoon, and not a day later.

So as David waiting, rather impatiently, he couldn’t get the concern of the doctors voice out of his mind. He honestly wasn’t expecting him to be available today, but after hearing how concerned he was, it freaked David out even more.

When the buzzer went off, David almost jumped out of his skin. He knew Matteo was sick, but he didn’t know with what, and he was scared to learn what had basically made his boyfriend bed ridden. David opened the door, and there stood the doctor.

“Thank you for coming.” David said.

“Of course.” The doctor said. “Where is he?” He asked, and David lead him towards his bedroom.

“Matteo.” David said quietly. “The doctor is here to see you.” Matteo didn’t move a muscle.

“Thank you.” The doctor said. “If you could wait outside, that would be great.” He explained and David nodded. He didn’t want to wait outside, but he knew he had to for confidentiality rules and all that.

It was almost 30 minutes later before the doctor was walking out of Matteo’s room. He looked a bit surprised, but not at all as worried as his voice sounded earlier in the day.  
“How is he?” David asked.

“Are you related?” The doctor asked.

“I’m his boyfriend.” David said. “He doesn’t have a relationship with his parents.” He said, although it wasn’t completely false. He was rebuilding his relationship with his mother, it just wasn’t quiet there yet.

“It appears Matteo has the flu.” The doctor explained. “Why didn’t you call sooner? It seems that he’s had it for a few days now.”

“Matteo suffers from depression.” David explained. “I guess we all thought his symptoms were signs of a depressive episode, so we didn’t think about it being something else.”

“I prescribed him some medicine.” He said as he held out the script. “Have him take these along with plenty of rest and fluids.” He said and David nodded.

“And how long will it take to be out of his system?” David asked.

“The flu normally works it’s way out of the body anywhere between 7 - 10 days, but it could take up to 2 weeks for him to get all his strength back.” The doctor explained.

“Thank you, for coming over.” David said once he reached the door.

“No problem. Make sure he gets what he needs.” The doctor said before exiting the flat. David took a deep breath before pulling out his phone and calling Jonas. He had texted him after he left last night, but he never replaced.

“Hey dude, everything good?” Jonas answered right away.

“Uh, yea. Sorry I didn’t respond.” David said. “Last night Hans texted me telling me he thought Matteo was sick, and when I got here, he was very right.”

“How is he now?” Jonas asked.

“Well, I got a doctor to do a house call, and it turns out Matteo has the flu. Apparently he’s had it for a couple days now.” David explained.

“Shit.” Jonas said. “How’s he doing?”

“Well he’s hot, and cold. He has a fever, and he hasn’t eaten anything in days.” David explained. “Honestly, he’s horrible, and it sucks not being able to do anything.”

“Nobody likes to see someone they love be sick, and it sucks even more than you can’t do much to help.” Jonas said and even though he knew Jonas couldn’t see, he nodded anyway. “Let me know if you need anything, and keep us in the loop.”

“No problem. I gotta go. I need to fill a prescription, and try to get him to take it.” David admitted and Joans laughed.

“Good luck with that dude. Matteo is stubborn already, I can only imagine sick Matteo is worse.” Jonas laughed and David couldn’t help but smile. They said their goodbyes, and hung up. David took a deep breath. He wanted Matteo to feel better, but the doctor said it could take up to 2 weeks, and it was going to suck, but he was going to be there.

~/~/~/~

David got the medicine filled, and gave Matteo the first round. It was a challenge to get him to take it, but David knew Matteo didn’t want to feel like this for longer than necessary so he sucked it up. It was rather late, but David was sitting up in bed on his phone waiting for the time to pass so he could give Matteo his medicine before bed. He didn’t mind staying awake, at least he could be helpful awake.

“David?” He heard Matteo mutter. “I think I’m gonna - “ He chocked and David pushed Matteo on his side a little off the bed and he emptied his stomach acid. He puked twice and dry heaved a little more until he rolled back in bed. “Sorry.” He muttered, and David whipped the wet hair out of his face.

“It’s okay.” David reassured him. “How are you feeling?”

“Everything hurts.” He whispered.

“I’m sorry.” David said honestly. He pressed a kiss to his forehead, and felt the fever. “I’m gonna clean that up, when I’m done do you think you could take some more medicine?” Matteo nodded before closing his eyes again. David got up and grabbed some wash clothes.

The throw up was disgusting, but David didn’t mind. At least, he didn’t show it. He couldn’t deny that it was gross, but he would do anything for Matteo. But he did grab a small trashcan and put it next to the bed Incase it happened again. After he was done, and he cleaned his hands, he made his way back over to Matteo.

“Hey. Can you sit up for a second?” David asked, and Matteo heavily sat up. David helped prop him up again, before handing him the medicine and glass of water. He took the medicine, and immediately went to lay back down. David let him, and pulled the blanket over him. Matteo shivered for awhile before the sleep took him over. David took a deep breath, went to go shower, before getting back in bed. He let the sleep consume him hoping that Matteo was okay for the rest of the night.

~/~/~/~

Jonas had texted David asking if him and the boys could come over to see Matteo. At first he was against it, but figured if they came over and saw Matteo asleep in bed, they would feel a little better, so he said yes. They showed up around dinner time, and as expected Matteo was fast asleep.

“Has he gotten any better?” Jonas asked.

“Not really.” David admitted. “He threw up last night, and he still has his fever, and according to him everything hurts.”

“Still sweating, but shivering?” Jonas asked and David nodded. “Can we go see him?” He asked and David nodded. The boys made their way into Matteo’s room and saw him slightly shivering in bed but the covers were pulled almost over his head. They saw slight movement.

“David?” He muttered again. “I think -“ And before Matteo could finish the sentence, David got on the bed and pushed him over to where he placed the trashcan and Matteo puked even more. Once he was done, David moved him back on the bed and he sighed. “Thanks.” He whispered before he was asleep again.

“Shit.” He heard Jonas mutter behind him.

“Yea. It’s not great.” David admitted. “Let’s give him some time to rest.” He said and the boys left the room. They went back in the kitchen and took their seats.

“He looks awful.” Carlos said.

“I bet he feels even worse.” Abdi said.

“According to the doctor it could take 7 - 10 days for it to leave his system, and we’re only on day 4 or so.” David told them. “He won’t be 100% back to himself for maybe 2 weeks.”

“Well, if you need anything don’t be afraid to ask.” Jonas said. “Like an afternoon walk, one of us will come keep an eye on him.”

“Thanks.” David said. He was appreciative of their help, but he didn’t want to leave Matteo, not for one second.

“I’ll let the girls know how he’s doing. They keep asking, but I didn’t know what to tell them.” Jonas said and David nodded. “We should head out, let Matteo rest, and honestly let you rest as well.” Jonas laughed and David smiled.

“Not much resting on my part, but thanks for stopping by. I know Matteo would have enjoyed it any other time.” David smiled and so did the boys. They said their goodbyes and David went back into Matteo’s room and cleaned up the puke and retook Matteo’s temperature. It hadn’t gone down, but it also hadn’t gone up, so David was taking that as a small victory tonight.

~/~/~/~

David didn’t remember falling asleep, but he woke up to someone slightly hitting him. When he turned over he could see Matteo’s eyes still shut, but his hand moving has much as it possibly could, obviously draining all the energy out of Matteo.

“What’s wrong?” David asked as he sat up.

“It’s too hot in here.” Matteo muttered. Matteo had flung the blanket off himself, and took his shirt off. David could see that he was still sweating, and that he would have to wash the sheets again.

“Okay, I’ll open a window.” David said as he tugged himself out of bed and over to the balcony door. He opened it and in came a gust of cold air. It was a little chilly for David, but he would suck it up if it meant Matteo was more comfortable.

“Thank you.” Matteo muttered as he pulled the blanket over him slightly. David knew in 30 minutes he would be freezing again, but it didn’t matter. As long as Matteo was getting as comfortable as possible, David would do anything.

He looked at his phone and saw that it was 4 in the morning. Not really tired anymore, David left the room and made his way to the kitchen to make some coffee. It’s been his only source of energy since Matteo got sick. He noticed that Laura had texted him a little while ago asking how everything was going.

To Laura:  
He doesn’t seem to be getting worse, but he also isn’t getting better. He still has a fever, and he still hasn’t eaten anything, but after the couple times he’s thrown up, I doubt he’d be able to keep it down anyway.

From Laura:  
You should really try giving him a shower. I know he has no energy, but it might help him get better. Get all the old germs off and help cleanse him so they aren’t lingering.

To Laura:  
It’s hard enough getting him into a new shirt let alone a shower.

From Laura:  
Nobody said love was easy lil bro.

To Laura:  
You’re no help.

From Laura:  
Get that boy in a shower, get him out of his room, disinfect it, and start from scratch. Him being holed up in that room with nothing but germs isn’t going to help get him better

To Laura:  
Okay, but if I get injured, I’m blaming you.

From Laura:  
Love you too <3

David smiled as he put his phone down and poured himself some coffee. Laura had a good point. Matteo was just living in germs and that certainly wasn’t going to help him get better. Sure David washed his sheets, but the whole room needs to be disinfected, and the only way to do that is by giving Matteo a shower, and sticking him on the couch for a few hours. It would be challenging, but nothing David couldn’t handle. He just had to convince Matteo to get up and in the shower first.

After about another hour, and David was done his coffee, he felt it was time to try and convince Matteo to get a shower. He got the couch all ready for him, and all he had to do now was get a quick shower, and he could nap on the couch for the rest of the day. When he walked back into Matteo’s room, he was shivering again. He leaned down next to him and stroked his arm until he stirred.

“I know you’re tired, and feel like shit, but I really think a shower will do you good, and maybe a change of scenery.” David explained.

“I can’t shower. I have no energy.” Matteo muttered.

“I promise, it’ll be quick, and I’ll do all the work.” David told him. He didn’t get a response, and he was going to take that as a no until Matteo slowly started to move out of bed. David helped him as much as he could, and led him to the bathroom. Matteo was dragging his feet, and David knew he would sleep for the rest of the day after all this movement.

Surprisingly the shower went well. David was true to his word and cleaned him off in record time and before Matteo knew it, he was on the couch in the living room. David had put a movie on in the background, just in case Matteo was still awake, and wanted something to listen too.

While he was napping, David took this opportunity to strip everything out of Matteo’s room and wash it, before whipping down every surface he could find. If there were germs in this room, David had killed all of them in the couple hours he spent cleaning. He felt much better that Matteo wouldn’t continue living in his illness and hopefully in a few days he would start feeling better.

David finally got everything ready in Matteo’s room and decided to go check on him. He hadn’t moved an inch since David put him on the couch. He couldn’t help but smile at the sight. Of course it sucked that Matteo was ill, but he looked peaceful on the couch right now, and David didn’t want to disturb that. He let Matteo sleep and went to make some lunch in the kitchen, only to find very little in there. It was time to call in that favor, so he called Jonas.

“Hey dude.” He answered rather quickly.

“Hey, I need to go get some food, do you mind coming over to make sure Matteo is okay while I’m gone?” David asked.

“Sure thing dude. Hanna and I will be over in 10 minutes.” He said.

“Cool. See you soon.” David said and he hung up. He went and got changed, and when he left Matteo’s room the buzzer went off. David let Hanna and Jonas in. “Hey, thanks for coming.”

“I told you, we’re here to help.” Jonas said.

“Where is Matteo?” Hanna asked.

“On the couch. I got him to shower and move so i could disinfect his room. He looks comfortable for the first time in days so I’m not going to move him.” David explained. “I should be back in an hour or so.”

“No problem man.” Jonas patted him on the back and David left the flat. It was weird leaving Matteo there, but as he got some fresh air he felt rejuvenated, and he knew this simple trip to the grocery store was much needed.

~/~/~/~

It’s been a week and for the first time in days David and Matteo had an actual conversation. It wasn’t much, but it was nice to hear his voice again. The puking stopped thankfully, and his fever was down to 100 F (37.7 C) which was better than before, but David wanted it to be normal again.

David had decided to disinfect Matteo’s room again. He got Matteo to shower, and moved in to the couch, it was easier this time, which was a good sign to David. He stripped everything down on his room and washed it all. David didn’t know if it actually helped, but Matteo seemed to be getting better, so he didn’t mind doing it for a second time.

“David?” Matteo called out.

“Yea?” David answered as he made his way towards him.

“I’m thirsty.” Matteo said and David nodded.

“Let me get you some water.” David said as he went to the kitchen and got him a glass. Matteo had managed to sit up by himself when David came back and he was very happy to see him doing this. “Here you go.” David said as he handed him the glass. Matteo took it and started to sip on it slowly. It took some time, but he finished the whole glass.

“Thank you.” Matteo said and David took the glass back.

“No problem. How are you feeling?” David asked.

“Like shit, but better than I have in days.” Matteo admitted.

“That’s good.” David expressed. “Can I take your temperature?” Matteo nodded and David got the thermometer. He put it in Matteo’s mouth and waited for it to beep. “It hasn’t changed, but hopefully it breaks soon.”

“This is the worst thing I’ve ever experienced.” Matteo said as he put his head on David’s shoulder.

“I bet.” David agreed. “But it should be out of your system in a few days.”

“I hope so.” Matteo said. His eyes were fluttering shut.

“Are you tired?” David asked.

“Mhm.” Matteo hummed.

“Get some more sleep. I’ll be here if you need me.” David said as he pressed his lips to the top of Matteo’s head. He guided Matteo down so he was lying down again. He could tell he was starting to feel better, and that was a light at the end of a long tunnel.

~/~/~/~

David has tracked the days. It’s currently day 8 and he’s hoping Matteo’s fever broke, and that he starts feeling like himself again. It’s early, way to early for Matteo to be awake, so David does little chores around the flat and waits for him to wake up. It wasn’t long before he heard floor board creaking and when he looked up he was surprised to see Matteo walking out of his room.

“You’re walking.” David said dumbly, and Matteo laughed.

“My sheets are soaking wet, so I’m just going to wash them.” Matteo said and David jumped up from the chair.

“I got it. Why don’t you shower.” David offers. Matteo not in the mood to argue, simply hands his sheets and clothes over to David and heads back into his room. David couldn’t help but smile as he loaded them into the. Washing machine. After about 15 minutes Matteo comes out of his room, hair soaked from the shower. “Feeling better?”

“Much.” Matteo admitted.

“Can we take your temperature? See if it’s completely gone.” David asked and Matteo nodded. He stuck the thermometer in his mouth and waited for it the beep. Once it was done, he took it out and looked. 98.6 F (37 C). “Looks like you fever is finally gone.”

“About time.” Matteo muttered and David smiled. He took Matteo’s hand in his and pulled him into his embrace.

“How else are you feeling?” David asked.

“Tired, but not enough to sleep, but enough to not want to do anything.” Matteo explained.

“Makes sense.” David said. “The doctor said you wouldn’t get your full strength back for 2 weeks after the flu runs it’s course.” 

“This sucks.” Matteo said and David laughed. “I feel like I haven’t done anything in years.”

“You were super sick Teo.” David said as he moved the hair our of Matteo’s face. “It’s going to take some time to feel completely normal again.”

“I’m sorry if I was a pain.” Matteo said and David looked at him fondly.

“You were no pain Matteo.” David said sincerely.

“I haven’t so much as moved from that bed in over a week.” Matteo pointed to his room.

“Not true. You were on the couch for a few days.” David said and Matteo just rolled his eyes.

“You know what I meant.” Matteo said and David laughed. “You cleaned up my throw up.”

“You would do that same for me.” David said honestly. “We get sick, it happens.”

“I’m kind of hungry.” Matteo said and David smiled.

“What would you like?” David asked, happy that he had an appetite again.

“I don’t know, but nothing crazy.” Matteo said as he didn’t feel like puking again if he went and ate something that would be to much to handle.

“Toast?” David offered and Matteo nodded. David went to grab the bread and stuck it in the toaster. Matteo sat at the table, and rested his head on the table. “What would you like to do today?” He asked once he put the toast in the toaster.

“I don’t know.” Matteo mumbled into the table. “I’m not really up for doing anything.” He expressed.

“That’s okay.” David said. “We could watch a movie, and you could fall asleep on the couch.” He offered and Matteo looked up. He gave David a small half smile.

“If you have other plans you can go do them.” Matteo said. “I’m feeling better, you don’t need to be here.” David knew he was feeling better now. Matteo hated making David feel like he had to be there, David knew this.

“You trying to get rid of me?” David joked.

“Just don’t want you to miss out on anything.” Matteo shrugged.

“Believe me, I’m not missing out on anything.” David said as he took a seat next to Matteo.

“You sure?” Matteo asked.

“I’m sure.” David said just as the toast popped. “Now, what movie do you want to watch?” He asked and Matteo shrugged. Truthfully he didn’t care what movie they watched, he didn’t care what they did today, as long as David was there with him, they could do anything and he’d be happy. David put some butter on the toast, and the two of them made their way out to the living room. David was searching through Netflix while Matteo laid down on the couch with his head in David’s lap. He’d eaten most of the toast which David was pleased with.

He finally picked a random movie that they’d both seen before. He knew Matteo had no attention span for a new movie right now, and he didn’t care what they watched. He was running his fingers through Matteo’s head when he noticed that he’d fallen asleep. David couldn’t help but smile. He let Matteo rest as he watched the rest of the movie in silence. It had been a long week and a half, but he was glad Matteo was finally feeling better, and now he knew what to do the next time Matteo go sick. Whenever that may be, David knew he’d be here the entire time, no matter what.


End file.
